1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headband assembly and, more particularly, to a headband assembly which is provided with movable and replaceable ornamental blocks and a decoration strap. Each ornamental block is secured to the top end of an elastic stem standing on the top surface of the headband, so as to make the headband assembly look vivid and beautiful.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional headband has a one-piece main body, and an ornamental block is attached firmly to the main body by glue so that the ornamental block can not be detached from the main body. Therefore, a wearer must buy a plurality of headbands with different ornamental blocks for uses in different occasions. This is not only expensive, but the plurality of headbands may present a storage problem. Besides, the conventional headband looks stiff, plain and dull because the ornamental block is firmly glued on the main body.
Therefore, another kind of headband 10 provided with an movable ornamental block 20, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, has been invented. The headband 10 has a pair of protruding ears 101 standing on the top surface of the main body, and a lateral through hole 102 is provided in the center of each protruding ear 101. On the inner wall of each through hole 102 is circularly provided with spaced catching flanges 103. The ornamental block 20 has a pivotal axle 201 provided at the bottom, so as for both ends of the pivotal axle 201 to be respectively inserted into both through holes 102 of protruding ears 101, and on both ends of the pivotal axle 201 are provided with several positioning teeth 202, so as to be engaged with catching flanges 103 of the through holes 102. While being used, the ornamental block 20 can be moved to adjust a preferable slant degree.
However, there are many drawbacks in the above-mentioned conventional headband assembly. The protruding ears are fixed on the surface of the main body of the headband and not movable, and it is not convenient to replace different ornamental blocks. Furthermore, the ornamental block can only be moved to a single direction and a limited range of slant degrees. It still looks stiff, plain and dull.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art mentioned above, the present invention is directed to a headband assembly that can substantially obviate the drawbacks of known ornamental implements and enhance the aesthetic effects beyond those of conventional headbands.
An object of the present invention is to provide a headband assembly having several top ornamental blocks which are easily assembled or replaced and a decorative strap on the surface of the headband, so as for the headband to look vivid and beautiful.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a headband assembly having several sliding bases which movably mount on the headband.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a headband assembly having several elastic stems which are provided to stand on the sliding bases and to support the ornamental blocks and are sufficiently flexible, so as to allow an oscillation of the ornamental blocks responsive to movement of a wearer""s head.
Accordingly, a headband assembly in the present invention includes a main body of the headband, several sliding bases, several elastic stems, several ornamental blocks and a decorative strap. Each sliding base has two hooks respectively formed on both sides and a post provided on the top. Each elastic stem has an inserting section formed at the top portion, and each ornamental block has a sleeve provided on the bottom. The decorative strap is provided with decoration on the circumference. The headband assembly can be easily and rapidly assembled and allow for rapid replacement, removal of alternate ornamental blocks, so as for the headband to look vivid and beautiful.